Will you help me get better?
by vrai-amour
Summary: "Hermione!" I wanted to shout, scream, yell, cry, smile, laugh, give any sign that I was still alive. Even just open my eyes. But nothing was happening.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, none of this is my creation. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling._**

Chapter 1. Laughter is the best medicine.

"Hermione! Hermione!"

I could hear him calling my name. I tried to call back to him, but my throat was closed. I couldn't make a sound. My skin was on fire, it hurt almost more than when Bellatrix crucioed me. But not quite.

I was lying on the floor. My legs tangled underneath rocks. My arms to my side and my hair spilled behind me.

"Hermione!"

I wanted to shout, scream, yell, cry, smile, laugh, give any sign that I was still alive. Even just open my eyes. But nothing was happening.

"Ron. I found her. She's right here."

"Oh, thank Merlin, Harry. Let me see her."

"No, Ron. You don't want to."

"Of course I do. It's Hermi-"

I felt his hand on my face. Caressing the skin. I felt something wet hit my face, and I knew it was his tears. I tried so hard to respond, to give some recognition that I knew he was with me. But my body was burning. I felt darkness beckoning to me. Calling me down. I fought to stay conscious, but the darkness was so sweet. So suave. So I complied. I let him take me down.

* * *

><p>"She'll be fine. She'll be fine. She'll be fine."<p>

"We all know she will be, Ron. She's a fighter."

"Of course. She'll be fine."

"Mate, you need to get some sleep. You've been awake for almost twenty four hours."

"I'll sleep when she wakes up."

"That could be days from now."

"Then I'm going to have to get comfortable, aren't I?"

"Sleep. As soon as she wakes up, I'll wake you up, alright?"

"I suppose. As soon as she wakes up, promise?"

"Yeah. I promise, mate."

"Okay, well then I guess I'll sleep. Thanks for everything Harry. It's been hard, especially on Mum, with….F….with Fr…..with Fred and all."

"I know. I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

"Good. Goodnight."

"Night."

I could hear them talking. But I couldn't move, or open my eyes. I couldn't do anything. I wanted him to hold me, and listen to my thoughts and concerns, remind me that he was still there. I wanted to pull him into a hug and tell him it's going to be alright. But my body wouldn't do what my mind wanted it to. So I laid there. My skin was still on fire, but it was bearable, I could still breathe. I felt the itchy sheets below me, the pillows behind my head, and I knew that I was in some kind of bed. But where I was? I had no idea. I tried to think about what had happened that put me here, and all of a sudden all the memories came flooding back. Remus, Tonks, Fred, Voldemort, Lavender, Fenrir, the other Death Eaters, the kiss, Voldemort, Neville, the snake, Hagrid, Ginny, Voldemort, the sorting hat, the Battle, Snape, Percy, Voldemort, Harry, Ron, my parents, the Chamber, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort.

What happened to him? More memories came back. Harry was dead. Hagrid was crying. Neville killed the snake. I was crying and screaming into Ron's body and he was in shock. McGonagall looked heartbroken. Draco went. Then Harry was gone. Mrs. Weasley killed Bellatrix. Harry killed Voldemort. Harry killed Tom Riddle. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. You-Know-Who. The Dark Lord. The man who caused us all this suffering, all the deaths, the torture, the fear. That man was dead. My body wanted to react to these thoughts. My body wanted to cry. But my eyes wouldn't. No tears came. And all of a sudden I was overwhelmed. I felt myself shake. The first sign of life in who-knows how long.

"She's shaking! What's wrong! Help! Help! Someone! Ron! Ron! Wake up!"

"Wha-? What's going on Harry?"

"She's shaking. I don't know what's wrong. Help!"

They were both screaming. Hands were all over me, suddenly. I could hear people saying spells, as well as Harry and Ron in the background screaming still. My mouth was forced open and something poured down it. My good friend came back. Darkness was seducing me. Calling me under, reminding me of what I was missing. He persuaded me too quickly, and I was gone in an instant.

* * *

><p>I woke up for the second time, but it was quiet. No voices. Just a strange vibration to my right. I still felt the itchy sheets and the pillows behind my head but now I was comfortable. My skin was normal, I was in no pain. My mind was also more active. I could feel every part of my body waiting to respond to the first command. So I tried to open my eyes. At first, I felt my eyebrows lift, but it was still dark. So I tried again. This time, my eyes opened. The light hurt my eyes, but they adjusted quickly. I could only see a tiled ceiling, pure white, but my eyes were dry. I blinked, and my eyes were moist.<p>

I looked down and saw my body on the bed I was in. I was thin. Too thin. My arms were like toothpicks and you could barely see my body below the bed sheets, which were surprisingly thin. The bed sheets were also white. I looked straight ahead and saw a white wall. To my left was a table, with flowers. Red roses. My favourite. Cards surrounded the flowers, all saying get well. But they weren't white.

I looked to my right and saw a redheaded boy, asleep, snoring in a chair. Next to him, a black haired boy, sleeping silently. I smiled, remembering that they were my two best friends. Are. They are my best friends.

I saw a door behind them, with a window to it's right. The blinds were closed and I couldn't hear any noise behind them. My throat felt dry and I knew I needed something to quench this thirst. I saw no water.

I tried to clear my throat, but it came out as an awkward, raspy noise. It was quiet, but it woke the boys up. The redhead rubbed his eyes and yawned. The black haired boy blinked and looked at the other. They looked at me simultaneously, and shot out of their chairs. Their mouths were hanging wide open and they blinked too many times, as if they didn't believe what they were seeing.

I mouthed the word water and they started running around like madmen. Not knowing which way to go, tripping over their chairs and bumping into each other. Eventually, they found a cup in a cupboard, and made water appear inside.

"Aguamenti," said the black haired boy. Harry. Said Harry.

He handed me the cup, warily. I took it, but my hand wouldn't clasp around the cup, I was too weak. He let go too early, and the cup dropped and spilled on me. He started apologizing, and muttered a cleaning spell. I smiled, and lifted my hand to take in his. I touched his hand, and he jumped away. Clearly startled by my action. He turned around and walked to the other side of the room, with his head hanging low.

The redheaded boy, Ron, came over to me, and sat on the edge of my bed.

"'Mione? "

I nodded my head, my throat still unwilling to produce any sound. I mouthed the word water again, and he snatched the cup up and refilled it quickly. He held it out to me, and I looked up at him. He knew what I was thinking, as he took the cup, placed it in my hand, with his hand covering mine, and held it to my lips. I sipped slowly, and the water flowed freely down my throat. It felt like heaven, and I kept drinking, forgetting to breathe through my nose, but I didn't care. I drank the entire cup, and Ron smiled down at me.

Behind him, Harry turned around and walked back. He smiled, apologetically, and I nodded. He whispered something to Ron, and Ron nodded. Harry turned around, and left through the white door. I heard noise for an instant, and then it was quiet.

I patted the bed, next to my hip, and Ron sat down. He sighed and placed his hand on mine. Just as I started to smile, pain ripped through my body. I gasped, and felt tears start pouring down my cheeks. I tried to touch Ron, but the pain refused to let me win.

I heard that all familiar voice, calling out my name once again, trying to get me to stay conscious. I fought to stay with him, to reach out and touch him. My eyes were squeezed shut, and my body was writhing on the bed. It hurt, but I needed to stay with the man in the room. He would keep me safe. But my other friend came back. He whispered about taking the pain away, I just needed to go to him. Darkness found me, and I agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Questions answered and stories told.

I woke up later and the room was dark, but I had enough strength to sit up. I looked around the room and saw that I was alone. I pulled the covers off my body and saw my legs, and stomach. My body was pale and my stomach too flat. I pulled my legs off the bed and put them on the ground. I put some weight on my legs and found that even though they were so small, they could hold my body up. I stood, shakily, and took a few steps. By the time I got to the door, I was completely out of breath. I took a moment to catch my breath and opened the door. I looked around and saw mediwitches and mediwizards all around. I saw a group of about eight people, all with red hair.

"Hermione? Hermione! It's Hermione! She's awake!"

They all came rushing towards me and I recognized their faces, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, and Ginny holding hands with Harry.

Mrs. Weasley pushed everyone aside and pulled me into a strong, but gentle hug. Everyone immediately backed off.

"Oh dear, how are you? Are you in pain? Are you hungry or thirsty? Do we need to get a mediwitch? I'm sure we can get you some pudding if you'd like it. Oh Hermione, we've been so worried about you. I am so happy you're awake. So how about that pudding?"

I looked around and everyone had concerned looks on their faces. I opened my mouth to respond, and found that no words came out. I couldn't utter a sound.

"'Mione?" said Ron, sounding very worried.

I looked up at him, and I couldn't see anyone else. His big blue eyes filled with tears, looking down at me. All I could do was cry. I collapsed and he caught me before I hit the ground, as the tears poured from my face. I didn't care, though, this meant I was alive, I was feeling and I was responding.

He carried me into my bed and tried to leave but I wouldn't let him go. I held onto his famous maroon Weasley sweater, soaking it with my salty tears. He picked me back up and climbed into my bed. His armed wrapped around me lovingly, and also protectively, and I knew I was safe. I cried and cried, until I was only whimpering, and he was whispering sweet nothing's in my ear, soothing me.

I opened my eyes for the first time in a while and looked up at him. He felt me shift, and looked down at me. I studied his face, looking at the way his nose was shaped, his lips, how his eyes looked at me like I was the only girl in the world. His freckles spread across his face, I tried to count them, but I lost count.

"'Mione." He whispered to me.

"Speak. Please, just try and say something so I know you're still with me. I need you. I need to hear your voice, I've missed it. I miss you."

I opened my mouth, hoping, praying and willing sound to come out.

"Ron."

I gasped and closed my mouth. He looked at me and smiled, he smiled so wide he started laughing. His eyes closed and I felt his body shaking. I started to smile as well. His laugh was so contagious; I couldn't help but start laughing as well. Tears started falling once again, but this time they were happy tears. They flowed freely down both of our faces as our laughter filled the empty silence.

* * *

><p>The rest of the Weasley's and Harry came in, with curious looks on their faces. I saw the confusion leave them, as they saw us laughing on my bed, and soon they were all laughing as well. Bill ended up with his father, sitting against the wall, Harry was sitting in a chair with Ginny on his lap, and Mrs. Weasley was with Charlie, holding onto each other. But the only person who wasn't laughing was George. He had a weak smile on his face, and he was still standing in to doorway.<p>

I realized in that moment, that no matter what happened in the past seven years, we were still a family. Those who were dead were with us in spirit, and even though destruction had hit our path, we still had each other. We didn't, and have to worry for our families, we didn't have to hide anymore, and that was a reason to laugh.

Once we had stopped laughing, everyone pulled out chairs and surrounded my bed, except Ron, who stayed on the bed with me.

"You must have many questions, right 'Mione?" asked Ginny.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

"Okay, well first, we'll do a re-cap, and if you have anymore questions, we'll answer them then okay?"

I nodded again.

"Maybe Harry should tell the story, then we can all know what happened for sure," suggested Mr. Weasley.

"Alright," said Harry, and he began.

He told them about their entire year, hunting horcruxes, Godric's Hollow, Malfoy Manor, he told them everything, well almost. He told them about how he died and met Dumbledore, and Dumbledore explained everything.

"Harry, you left out Snape," said Ron, quietly.

"What about Snape?" asked Ginny, looking at Harry.

"Well, Ron, Hermione and I went to the Shrieking Shack, and heard Voldemort call for Snape. Snape and Voldemort talked, and Voldemort told him about the Elder Wand and how he believed it belonged to Dumbledore, and when Snape killed him, Snape became the rightful owner. Snape looked frightened, and Voldemort told Nagini, in parseltongue, to kill Snape. Nagini attacked, but didn't kill him straight away. Voldemort and Nagini then left, and we went in and saw Snape. He gave me his memories and died before our eyes. The last words he said to me were "Look at me." We then went to the Great Hall, and we saw most of you. I snuck away and went to Dumbledore's office. I found the pensieve and poured his memories in and saw them all. I saw him and my mother as children, playing; they were best friends. I saw him being teased at school, I saw him talking to my mother and she was mad at him that he got into the dark arts. I saw him go to my house the night my parents were killed, and he screamed my mothers name and held her dead body. He was always in love with her. I saw him talking to Dumbledore about me, about how I had to die at the right moment, and then Voldemort could be killed. I saw that Snape's patronus was a doe, like my mothers, and he was the one who led us to the sword. He was on our side the entire time."

It was silent for a few moments, as they were taking everything in.

"Any questions?" Harry looked around the group.

Everyone stayed silent.

"Well, now that THAT'S cleared up, Hermione, dear, would you like some tea?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

I nodded.

"Mrs. Weasley?" I asked quietly, my voice was raspy and it felt like I hadn't spoken in weeks.

"Yes, dear?" Everyone's faces looked shocked, except for Mrs. Weasley.

"Where am I?" The first words I had uttered in a long time, it felt good.

"You're in St. Mungo's."

"How long?"

"One week. You were brought here directly after the Final Battle."

"Oh."

An awkward silence fell as Mrs. Weasley is getting tea. So I decided to break it.

"Harry and Ginny. Together?"

"Yes. Absolutely. Finally. Mhm." said Ginny happily.

"Great."

I could feel Ron looking at me, but I didn't look up at him, I was too scared of what I'd see.

Mrs. Weasley brought the tea over and we all started drinking.

"Could you all leave and let me and 'Mione talk for a little while?" asked Ron.

His family agreed, begrudgingly, and I can tell they didn't want to leave, but they did anyways.

"'Mione? "

"Yes, Ron."

"I know this has been really hard, and I don't want to pressure you too much, but whenever you're ready, if you'd like too….well I know it's really soon, but it was hard thinking I might have lost you, and I don't want to feel that ever again, so maybe, whenever you're ready, I'd like to…well I was wondering if…"

"Ron?"

"Yes?"

"Say it."

"I want you to be mine. I want to have you forever. Will you go out with me?"

"Of course, Ron."

"Oh. Oh! Wicked. Brilliant. Bloody hell, that was hard. Okay. Perfect."

I smiled up at him and saw his eyes, big and bright, and his mouth in a wide smile. His lips were teasing me and so I leant up slowly and pulled him towards me. He was reluctant at first, but he complied. I felt his lips against mine, and I started to blush. I pulled away and looked at him, and I had never seen him so happy. I snuggled against him, after we finished our tea, and I fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tell me where you found it!" she screamed.<em>

_ "I don't know! I don't know!" I replied, feeling tears streaming down my face._

_ "I don't believe you! Crucio!"_

_ I screamed louder than I had ever before, my body writhing on the ground. But I could hear someone, someone was screaming my name, and that was all that was keeping me sane. When she finally stopped I looked up at her, and she was bent over me, holding my limp arms in place. I felt something dig into my arm and screamed even louder._

_ I started screaming, "It's a fake! It's a fake! I swear to you! Please!"_

_ She stopped hurting me and turned around._

_ "Pettigrew! Get the goblin. Greyback, you can have your way with her over there for a while."_

_ "Yes madam." Greyback said._

_ I felt him drag me across the floor, and he ripped my shirt apart. I felt his claws all over my body, as well as his mouth. He bit my neck, but never hard enough to break through the skin and clawed at my stomach, leaving scars. He started to roughly kiss me and I squirmed beneath him, trying to push him off but I knew I was too weak._

_ "Ooh, feisty." He whispered into my ear._

_ He ripped my jeans off, and I was left in only my bra and knickers. I looked at my arm and saw where Bellatrix had written the word **mudblood**. Suddenly, Greyback was shaking me and yelling my name, but he didn't sound like himself. _

"'Mione!"

It was Ron. Pulling me away from the darkness, my newfound enemy.

"'Mione! I'm here, I'm right here. Wake up. Wake up!"

I shot out of bed and felt tears on my face, and I was drenched in a cold sweat. It was dark, and I was still lying in bed at St. Mungo's with Ron.

"Time?"

"One in the morning. 'Mione, what's wrong? What did you dream? You were screaming and shaking, I had to put a silencing charm on the door."

"Malfoy Manor."

"Oh, Hermione. I'm so sorry. He's gone, and she's gone. They can't hurt you ever again, I won't let them. They'll never lay another hand on you, I promise."

He held me close and rocked me back and forth, soothing me back to sleep. This is when I knew I needed this boy more than he would ever know.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Home Sweet Home.

After a few more days in St. Mungo's, I was allowed to come home, but not before I was told that I had Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, PTSD. Which meant that I had been through something traumatic, and now my body and mind were reacting to what happened during the war. Harry and I decided to stay with the Weasley's, of course, and so they were told what to look for and how to deal with me. I could have trouble sleeping, have random outbursts of anger, and have reoccurring nightmares or flashbacks. All they could do is be there for me.

We packed up, and flooed to the Burrow, and that was the first time I had felt at home in a long time.

Ron and Harry insisted that they take my stuff up to the room I would be sharing with Ginny, even though I argued I could do it myself. They kept looking me up and down and I knew they thought I was too skinny, which I was.

* * *

><p>That night, we sat down for dinner and Mrs. Weasley had made more than enough food for ten people, she could have fed an army. There was roast beef, sausages, Yorkshire puddings, gravy, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, onion sauce, a few loaves of bread, sausage rolls, cheese straws and for dessert, her famous Fruit Trifle. One look at all the food and my head started getting dizzy. I took a small portion of each, not knowing how much my stomach could handle yet. I managed to finish half of my plate, and I had a few bites of trifle. Ron finished everything I didn't eat, and had seconds…and thirds. Most people around the table looked concerned, but I was happy with how much I ate, they didn't realize I was stuffed to the brim.<p>

Once dinner was over, Ron, Harry, Ginny, George and I played a few games of Exploding Snap. I lay down on the couch, and watched them play a few more rounds so they could play on teams.

Around ten thirty, everyone started getting tired and retired to their bedrooms. I decided to stay in the living room and watch the fire as it slowly died down. But I couldn't sleep; I wasn't even the smallest bit tired. I heard someone in the kitchen, grabbing a late night snack, and then I heard a glass break and some cuss words drifted to my ears.

I got up to see who it was, and to no surprise of mine, Ron was getting a snack, and dropped his glass of pumpkin juice. He was muttering to himself as I stood in the doorway and watched him try and clean it up. I silently used a cleaning spell and a reparo, and his eyes widened, seeing the mess disappear. I laughed and he looked up at me. He smiled and walked over to me, handing me one of the cookies he had found.

"Here you are milady."

"Why thank you, kind sir."

"May I escort this lovely maiden back to the couch?"

"But of course!"

We laughed as he took my arm and led me to the couch, laying me down. He grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it, looking at me while smiling.

"Another cookie, milady?" he asked, batting his eyelashes.

"I know I'm skinny, Ronald. But you don't need to force food down my throat! I already ate a damn cookie and my whole dinner, isn't that enough?"

He looked at me with wide eyes, and muttered an apology, his face going as red as a tomato.

"Oh, Ron. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to freak out; I don't know where that came from. I'm sorry. No thank you, I don't want a cookie."

"It's okay 'Mione. I understand. I'm not mad. It scared me when you used my full first name, you sound exactly like my mother." he laughed nervously, avoiding eye contact.

I pulled him towards me and sat up on the couch. He fell onto the couch with me and I pushed him back, lying against him. We didn't say anything else, just lay there, watching the fire die down, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

><p><em>"Ron. Where's Harry? Ron? Ron!"<em>

_ "'Mione. He went to the forest, he went to Voldemort."_

_ I started to shake my head, not believing what I was hearing._

_ "No he didn't. He didn't! Why does he always have to be so bloody noble! Why death always knocking at his door!"_

_ "I don't know."_

_ We walked outside with everyone after hearing Voldemort call us, telling us Harry was dead, that he had try to flee the grounds, but we all knew Harry wouldn't do that. He was too bloody noble._

_ The first person I saw was Hagrid. He was carrying someone. He was carrying a boy. A black haired boy with a scar and glasses. It couldn't be Harry, there must be someone else with glasses and a lighting bolt scar, there must. Harry couldn't die! He was our only hope! Hagrid put him on the ground at Voldemort's feet and he started laughing, as well as the rest of the death eaters. I turned to my right, expecting to see Neville run and kill the snake. But he never did. Voldemort called a few of us forward who he knew were close to Harry; Ron, Neville, Luna, Ginny, McGonagall, George, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Colin and Dennis Creevy, and me. One by one, he started torturing us. First, Dean, then Seamus, followed by Neville, George, Colin, Dennis, Parvati, Luna, McGonagall and then Ginny. The Death Eaters started laughing as they lay there, motionless. He then killed them, one after the other, until it was just Ron and I, with all of the bodies between us. He made us come forward and stand next to each other._

_ "Ronald Weasley, the blood-traitor and Hermione Granger, the mudblood. The two people closest to Harry Potter, the half-blood. You have made this quite difficult on me, and so you must pay the price. Mudblood, turn to the blood-traitor."_

_ I did as I was told, too scared to do anything else._

_ "CRUICO!" Voldemort yelled._

_ "NO!" I saw Ron, convulsing on the ground, writhing at my feet. I bent down to hold him and felt something pull me back to stand up. I looked at Voldemort and saw him glaring at me, behind him Bellatrix was pointing her wand at me, holding me up with some spell I didn't know._

_ I looked back at Ron, back arched and eyes shut tight, letting out a blood-curdling scream._

_ I finally let my tears escape, the one's that were keeping me strong, and I was showing that I was vulnerable. This man was taking away the love of my life and my best friend. I couldn't handle it._

_ He finally stopped and I bent down to Ron. I touched felt his wrist, looking for a pulse, and I couldn't find one. He was dead._

_ "NOOOO!" I started yelling, letting out my frustrations. Voldemort silenced me, and I could scream no more._

_ "Oh, Fenrir, you were right. She IS feisty. I'll let you keep her, I don't need her dead, she is just a mudblood." Voldemort sneered at me._

_ Greyback came up and picked me up, throwing me over his shoulder, and I started punching his back. He laughed and squeezed my arse, causing me to cry harder. _

"Hermione! Wake up! 'Mione? Please. Wake up!"

I felt strong arms around me, and I let the tears flow.

"Their dead. Their all dead. Neville, Luna, George, Harry, Colin, Dennis, Ginny. Everyone is dead. Ron. My dear sweet Ron. My love is dead."

"No Hermione! I'm right here! I'm not dead! None of those people are! I love you Hermione, you're safe. We're at the Burrow. It's morning, you're sleeping on the couch with me, and the war is over. You're safe. You're safe. You are safe."

I looked up and saw tears falling down his face as well. I lifted my hand and wiped them away, the realization of what he was saying finally hitting me. He loved me and I was safe, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

><p>We got up and he took me upstairs so I could shower. I turned on the water, and put it as hot as I could. I undressed and looked at my body properly, for the first time. They had removed all the mirrors at St. Mungo's but I didn't know why. Now I did.<p>

My eyes were sunken into my head, there were bags under my eyes and bruises and cuts covered my face. My hair was messy and felt like straw. My knee, shoulder, elbow and ankle bones all stuck out and my stomach was less than flat. The scar **mudblood** stuck out and looked fresh still.

I started to feel ill looking at myself so I got in the shower. The hot water burnt my skin, but it felt good. I was washing the past year away and I was going to get better and start a new life.

After my shower, I went into my room and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, they were both almost falling off my body. I took my wand and shrunk them so they fit me, which made me look even smaller, but I didn't care.

I met everyone else in the dining room downstairs after putting my hair up in a bun, and saw the table full food. There was so much, it reminded me of eating in the Great Hall back in Hogwarts, and I became overwhelmed, thinking back to my almost worry-free years in school. I sat down against the wall and started to cry, even more memories flooding back. Ron noticed me straight away and ran directly to me, asking me what was wrong. I stood up, pushed him away and ran out the back door. I kept running until I came across the river, where I sat down under my favourite tree. I put my head in my hands and started to cry harder. I was letting him in and then pushing him away, I needed him, I knew that, but my mind couldn't decide.

I expected him to come after me, but he didn't. I couldn't bring myself to go back inside, so I spent the day by the river, thinking about what to do next.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey! Sorry, I messed this chapter up because I was in a rush so there are a few mistakes, but I'm rereading it, and trying to fix all the mistakes, I will be done soon!**_

Chapter 4. Firsts.

By the time dinner came, I was hungry, tired and confused about the day. I had spent the day crying and in the water, swimming and thinking, and now I had to go inside to eat. However, Ron hadn't come outside to talk to me like I thought he would, like I wanted him to. So I used a drying spell on all my clothing and headed back inside. I found Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen cooking, Bill had gone back to Shell Cottage to be with Fleur, Charlie had gone back to working with dragons in Romania, and Percy and Mr. Weasley had been called into work. George was in his room with the door shut, as were Harry and Ron, although I could hear them talking. I went into the room I shared with Ginny and flopped down on the bed, looking over at Ginny who had an eyebrow raised at me.

"What?" I asked, sighing to myself.

"Oh, nothing, you've just been gone all day, with nothing to eat and then you come back in, puffy eyes and tear marks down your cheeks. I'm not wondering what the bloody hell is going on or anything…" asked Ginny.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I am super happy one moment, next I want to cry and the moment after that I want to rip Ron's head off. This isn't normal!"

"don't you remember what the mediwizards said? PTSD will cause you to feel differently. You're going to have mood swings and reoccurring dreams."

"Oh. I had forgotten about that. Right. So it's the disorder. Not me. Good. It'll end soon then. Sweet Merlin, I just want it to be over. I want everything to be normal! The war finally ends and now I have this to worry about! It isn't fair! I didn't ask for this to happen! I was a lonely girl on the train to Hogwarts when I was eleven, just looking for friends. Now, almost eight years later, I still can't catch a break! I don't even know how Ron feels about me! He never wants to spend time with me, he didn't even come to comfort me at the river today, and I really thought he was! I wanted him to run after me, and yet he didn't! what does that tell you about me? Obviously something is wrong with me if he doesn't want to spend anytime with me. Maybe I should just rent my own flat and give us some time apart, then maybe he'll realize what he is missing. Or maybe that will drive him away. Ginny! Don't you have any words of advice! I need you right now!" I ranted with my head in my hands.

I looked at Ginny and she was smirking at me.

"What's that look for?"

"Are you actually serious? Did you just hear yourself? 'He doesn't want me, he didn't come to me at the river!' Do you know WHY he didn't come to you? Mum wouldn't let him! She said you needed time to think things through, and relax. He sat by the window, watching to see if you were coming home. And, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but around lunch, he walked out and saw you in the river. He sat by the tree and you walked over to him, using a drying spell and sitting down a foot away from him. He was with you all day, you just didn't know it."

"How couldn't I see him!"

"Hermione. We're witches and wizards. Disillusionment charm?"

"Oh. Right. Well where is he now?"

"I heard him go up the stairs and into his room while you were venting."

"Is Harry there? I want to talk to Ron alone."

"No, Harry is downstairs"

"Thanks Gin."

"No thanks necessary."

I went upstairs and knocked on his door. No one answered, so I knocked again. Still, no answer. So I opened the door to see Ron, laying in bed, having a nice nap before dinner. I watched him sleep, he snored softly, and my heart melted. This boy had spent all day watching me, to make sure I was okay. Deciding I didn't want to leave, I climbed into bed with him and lay down gently next to him. Immediately he tensed, and I was about to get out, when in his sleep he put an arm around me and pulled me close. He buried his face in my hair, and I heard the only thing I wanted to.

"'Mione." He breathed my name.

I looked at him but he was still asleep. I turned over so I was facing him and lay my head against his chest; I fell asleep to his heartbeat.

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!"<p>

Startled, I shot out of bed at the same time as Ron.

"Wha-What's going on Mum?" he asked Mrs. Weasley, rubbing his eyes.

"YOU REALLY HAVE GUTS, YOUNG MAN. YOU ARE GONE ALL DAY, THEN YOU DON'T SHOW UP TO DINNER, SO I COME UP HERE TO SEE WHAT YOU'RE DOING, AND YOU HAVE HERMIONE IN YOUR BED!"

"Mrs. Weasley, please don't get mad at Ron." I asked, nervous.

"OH AND WHY SHOULDN'T I?" She asked with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Well, you see. Ron didn't know I was going to climb into bed with him, he was already asleep. I was just lonely, and so I came to talk to him, but he was asleep. So I got in and meant to stay awake till he was, but I fell asleep. I really didn't mean for us to miss dinner, we must have overslept."

Ron looked at me with wide eyes, and then to his mother, wondering what she was going to do.

"Oh. Well all right then. I'll send Ginny up with some food." She said as she turned around and walked away.

Ron looked at me, with eyes as wide as saucers, and I couldn't help but look away. I felt his hand under my chin, and I let him turn my head to look at him. His eyes were full of desire, and he pulled me up to his mouth. He kissed me gently first, as this was only the third time we had ever kissed, but as soon I responded, I felt him push me back on the bed, his hands on my waist, while his mouth moved against mine. I broke away after a minute or two, to get some air, and he continued to kiss my jaw line. He moved to my ear and whispered very softly into my ear,

"I have never seen anyone else change my mothers mind so quickly. You're amazing, you are."

I blushed as his mouth continued across my jaw, eventually finding my mouth again.

Just as I was beginning to lose myself, someone came bursting in and I heard them chuckle. Ron shot off of me to the other side of the bed, his face bright red.

I turned and looked at the intruder, expecting it to be Ginny, when I was surprised to see George standing in front of me.

"Mum sent me up because Ginny and Harry were having an intense discussion in the living room. She decided that she wanted you two to eat downstairs instead of up here. Now I understand why." He said while smirking, and at the last second, he winked at me.

"We're coming, thank you George." I said quietly, never breaking eye contact.

"All right, 'Mione." He said, winking at me again. As he turned to leave he called over his shoulder,

"Finally, Ron."

* * *

><p>I turned to look at Ron, his head down, face completely red. I crawled across the bed to him, and sat in front of him on my knees.<p>

"Ron?"

He looked up at me, with sad eyes.

"Ron, what's wrong?"

He mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?"

"He interrupted us, then he used my nickname for you. MY nickname."

"He was just bugging you."

"I know. And it worked."

"Here, will this make up for it?" I said, smiling to myself as I leaned in and gave him a slow kiss on the mouth, and he responded quickly.

I pulled away, and I heard him groan.

"Come on. You're mother is expecting us."

I pulled him off the bed and downstairs, George, Ginny and Harry, who all had huge smiles on their faces as they looked at us, were clearly happy and Harry and Ginny obviously informed by George.

I mouthed a sarcastic "thanks," to George, and he winked at me.

* * *

><p>The rest of the evening went without incident, although Ron barely left my side.<p>

Before bed, I pulled Ron away and we went to sit outside.

"Thank you Ron. You don't know how much you have helped me since I came home from St. Mungo's."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, 'Mione…" He looked up at me with happy eyes, although they were filled with tears. I waited for him to continue.

"I love you."

I had waited so long to hear those words, and I couldn't be happier, now that he finally said it.

"I love you too, Ron."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Two unwanted visitors.

After spending a few minutes with Ron outside, I retired back to my room, only to find Ginny sitting on her bed, waiting for me to return. As I walked into the room, she had an odd look on her face, one that I couldn't place.

"Gin? You okay?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah, I'm GREAT. How are you?" She asked with one eyebrow raised, a small smirk tugging at her lips.

"I'm great thanks. I'm assuming George told you what happened."

"Yes, he did indeed."

"And what do you think?"

"I think its bloody brilliant."

"Oh?" I asked her, while laughing.

"Yeah, I'm happy Ron finally got the guts to do it."

"That's kind of what George said. Wait, George also said you and Harry were having an intense discussion downstairs, what was that all about?"

"Oh. Well, Harry…he kind of brought up the subject of marriage. Well, with the war finally being over, and him wanting to become an auror and all, he thought it would be best if we…just did it! So, what I'm trying to say is…he proposed!"

"GINEVRA WEASLEY! That's fantastic! Bloody hell, Gin! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks 'Mione. It means a lot. Will you be my maid of honor?"

"I'd love to Ginny! I can't believe you asked me! That means so much!"

"Who else would I ask?"

"Wait, then where's the ring?"

"Disillusionment charm. Didn't want Mum to freak out…yet. We aren't going to get married for a while, but we wanted it to be official."

"I don't blame you!"

We sat there talking and laughing, thinking about the future, when everything suddenly went black.

* * *

><p><em>"Are you staying, or what?"<em>

_"I…" I looked anguished. "Yes – yes, I'm staying. Ron, we said we'd go with Harry, we said we'd help-"_

_"I get it. You choose him."_

_"Ron, no – please – come back, come back!"_

_Harry stood quite still and silent, listening to me sobbing and calling Ron's name among the trees._

_After a few minutes I returned, my sopping hair plastered to my face._

_"He's g – g – gone! Disapparated!"_

_I lay in my bed and cried myself to sleep when I heard Ginny calling me._

* * *

><p>"Hermione! Hermione! Someone! Help! Ron! Mum! Harry! George! Dad! Anyone!"<p>

Ginny was screaming at the top of her lungs, and I opened my eyes to see her worried ones looking down on me, and everyone ran into the room. I looked around and saw Harry and Ron's mouths open in shock, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked extremely worried and George looked confused. I sat up and saw that I was on the floor, a broken lamp next to me, and the blankets on the bed wrapped around me.

"'Mione?" asked Ron.

I glanced up at him, seeing tears in his eyes, and I couldn't help but start crying, to see the boy I thought I had just lost, standing there, actually in the room. I pulled my knees up to my chest, buried my face in my hands, and I started sobbing; not only sobbing, but shaking.

"You – you – left!"

I started crying even harder when I heard Ron ask everyone to leave except Harry. They sat down next to me, and put an arm around my shoulders and let me cry.

Half an hour later, I looked up to see them looking at me with worried eyes.

"What happened Hermione?" Harry asked me softly.

"Fla – flashback. _Hic – _to when – _hic –_ Ron left." I said, while hiccupping.

"I'm here now, 'Mione. And I don't plan on leaving, ever again. I meant what I said earlier, and I'm never taking it back."

I felt him tilt my head up to look at him, and he pulled my face to his, giving me a soft kiss. It was simple, but it made fireworks go off inside me and I knew just how much he truly did _love_ me.

* * *

><p>I realized I hadn't left the Burrow in a few weeks, and so Ginny and I decided to spend the day in London, just to get out of the wizarding world for an afternoon. We stopped in a café and took a latte each to drink while we walked. We stopped at a little boutique that sold every kind of clothing from pajamas, to jeans and to our surprise wedding dresses. Ginny looked at me and I knew right away I couldn't tell her no. So we wandered around and Ginny tried on a few, but then she saw one in the front, and she gasped. She almost ran to there and pulled it off the rack, and I had to admit, it was beautiful. It had a v-neck neckline and had simple beading down the entire dress. It had an empire waist and was just slightly off-white. She tried it on and my jaw dropped, the colour suited her hair perfectly and it made her look like a Goddess. I went to the rack where she found it and saw there weren't any more of that dress.<p>

"Ginny." I said while walking up to her.

"Hm?"

"That's the only one. I think you got the last one!"

"That one is a top seller. We always have at least one in, would you like to purchase it today?" Said a smiling woman who I couldn't help but assume owned the store.

"Well, I'm very recently engaged, but I can see myself in this dress. You're sure you will have more?

"Of course, dear!"

"Oh, that's perfect!"

As Ginny was getting changed, I saw a dress in the back that I couldn't take my eyes off. I went to look at it and saw it was the only one left. I pulled it off and my heart almost stopped beating. This dress was pure white, strapless with a sweetheart neckline. It was entirely lace with a dropped waist, and a slight flaire.

"Oh, I see you've found my prized possession. I made this dress myself and no one has ever bought it, but I can't bear to part with it until the right person comes along. Are you engaged too, dear?" the saleswoman asked me.

"No I'm not, but I adore this dress. I wonder, do you think it will still be here in…QUITE a while?"

"I hope so dear, but I really don't know."

"Oh, all right. Well, my friends done, so we'll be seeing you soon."

"Until then!"

We left the store, and I had never seen Ginny look happier. I only wished that I would get the chance to go wedding dress shopping with her, one day for my own wedding. I had a feeling my future looked bright.

"Where would you like to go now, Hermione?"

"Diagon Alley?"

"Sure," said Ginny.

* * *

><p>Off we went to Diagon Alley. We went first to Gringotts, and took some money out of our accounts. We decided to wander through Diagon Alley and we found that we had arrived at Flourish and Botts. We stopped and looked at each other, a knowing look passing through our faces and walked into the store. We went through the bottom floor fairly quickly so we headed upstairs. We ended up the history section, already holding a few books from other parts of the store.<p>

"Well, isn't it Weaslette and the mudblood."

We turned around to see none other than Draco Malfoy, standing on his own.

"Malfoy, the war is over, we don't want to fight with you anymore. Call us names, do whatever you want. We. Don't. Care. Maybe Mummy and Daddy dearest protected you during the war, but we were fighting on our own thanks to you lot. So please, do us a favor and leave us alone. Once a ferret, always a ferret." Ginny said with courage.

Draco looked surprised as he started walking closer.

"You think I'm not done? You think this war was easy on me? Being forced to do the Dark Lord's bidding and receiving this!" He pulled up his sleeve showing us his Dark Mark, but it looked a little faded. I looked at his face and saw his usual arrogant and passive expression replaced by a look of misery and hopelessness. I blinked and it was gone, his other demeanor coming back immediately, and I thought for a moment I had only dreamed this look, but I knew I hadn't.

"No matter what the mediwizards try, they can't remove it. Nothing is working. I might just have to wear a disillusionment charm on it for the rest of my life." He said, and I saw him blinking away the tears that were threatening to overcome him.

"So why aren't you in prison?" asked Ginny, coldly, obviously not noticing Malfoy's expression, while trying to change the subject.

"The Aurors gave my mother and I a choice; go to Azkaban, or help rebuild Hogwarts as well as volunteering at St. Mungo's because the Malfoy's are quite well practiced in the art of potions." He stood up straighter and had a smirk on his face.

"Well that's a nice story. But we should be going. Bye Malfoy." I pulled Ginny away and all of a sudden I felt myself falling as everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>"Hermione, no! He's not worth it." Ron said from behind me as I pulled my wand on Draco Malfoy. I started to turn around, before I changed my mind and went to punch him. I had my fist raised as I turned and this time Malfoy was closer than I expected him to be. He grabbed my wrist, holding on quite tight. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.<em>

_"Oh no you don't. Things that are dirty should be disposed of. Come with me **mudblood**, your time is up."_

_I started screaming and I felt petite hands on my arms, shaking me._

* * *

><p>"'Mione! It's okay, you're safe. I'm right here."<p>

"Ma – Malfoy."

"Malfoy. Leave. Now."

I looked to my left and saw him quickly stand up, knocking over a bookshelf full of books. They flew across the room as he strode out, and one landed next to me, and as it hit the ground the binding broke and half of the pages fell out. I saw the cover said Hogwarts, A History.

I felt my arms, that were trying to hold me up, go limp and I my body collapsed, as I saw my favourite book being ruined, and I couldn't hold back my emotions any longer. My head it the floor and a familiarity returned. Darkness greeted me as an old friend and soothed me down, being a gentleman. I fought to stay awake but then he became aggressive, not taking no for an answer and I had to submit.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. Going. Going. Gone.

I woke up to the sound of three people talking, sounding very worried.

"I don't know what happened, Malfoy was being a ferret like always and then she fell and started shaking. I woke her up and all she said was 'Malfoy', so I told him to leave."

"Well, when she's ready, we need to know what she saw. I don't know why this is happening to her, it really isn't fair. And why isn't it happening to the rest of us?"

"I don't know either," said a third voice, "it's wrong. It's Hermione, for Godric's sake!"

"I just hope she wakes up soon."

"Guys, wh – where am I?" I whispered.

"Hermione! You're at the Burrow, on the couch in the living room."

"Ron? Is that you?"

"Yeah, 'Mione. It's me and Harry and Ginny."

"Can I speak with you alone?"

"Of course."

Harry and Ginny left and I sat up on the couch and Ron sat next to me. I turned sideways and put my legs over his.

"Ron. I hate this. Why am I this way? Why did this only happen to me?"

"I don't know, 'Mione. But we're going to get you better, okay?"

"I suppose."

"'Mione?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

I smirked at him and got off the couch.

"Oh, okay. We don't have to. I was just -" Ron started to say before I silenced him with my lips. I sat on his lap so I was straddling him and I felt his arms go around my waist. I put my hands in his hair and heard him groan in the back of his throat, which made me smile. I pulled away and looked at him. He kept his eyes shut and let his head fall against the back of the couch, his lips red and hair tousled. I laughed to myself and he opened his eyes and I saw a small smile overtake his mouth. He pulled in into him and rested his forehead against mine. He placed small kisses on each of my eyes, the tip of my nose and then a gentle one on my mouth. As our mouths started moving together, I felt his tongue against my bottom lip and I gasped, which he took as my invitation. After a few minutes I pulled away and felt a tear fall down my face. He looked at me lovingly until he saw the tear escaping and his mouth dropped.

"'Mione? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did I hurt you? Did I go too far too fast? I'm so sorry!"

"Ron, stop! I'm not upset, at all. I'm crying because I haven't been this happy or carefree in so long, and I'm just scared it's going to come crashing down on me, now that I'm truly happy."

"That isn't going to happen. Nothing could pull us apart, not now. You're mine."

I smiled up at him, gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. I lay back down on the couch and pulled him with me, falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat once again.

* * *

><p><em>"Obliviate." I looked around the room to see all the pictures of me disappearing and my parents stood up, deciding they wanted to move to Australia.<em>

_"Who are you?" I looked up to see my parents looking at me, wondering who I was._

_"Oh – I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here."_

_"No, you shouldn't. Leave, or we're going to call the police!"_

_"Of course, sir. Good day."_

_I walked out, and saw my parents glaring at me as I walked away, and I knew that my spell had worked._

* * *

><p>I woke up in a cold sweat, and I was shaken to the core. I opened my door to see Harry standing in front of me.<p>

"'Mione. It's been a month. It's time to go for a check up."

"But I really don't want to, Harry. I'm doing f–"

"Hermione. You know you aren't doing fine, so don't even finish that sentence."

"Ugh. Fine. Lets get this over with. When do we have to leave?"

"Twenty minutes."

"Then I'm going to shower. I'll be down soon."

"You better be!" said Harry with a smirk.

I went to the bathroom, took a shower, got changed and before I knew it, my twenty minutes was up. I met Harry, Ginny and Ron in the living room and we flooed to St. Mungo's.

* * *

><p>After checking in, we were lead to a room and had to sit in there for almost half an hour before a young mediwitch came in, about the same age as me.<p>

"Hermione Jean Granger?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Hello, my name is Dr. Abbott, you are here for your one month check-up because of a serious case of PTSD after the Final Battle against You-Know-Who. Is this all correct?"

"Uhm – yes. It is. You said you're name is Dr. Abbot, you aren't related to Hannah, are you?"

"Well, I am. She is my little sister, I'm Audrey."

"Oh! Well, hello then."

"Yes, lets get started. So have you been having flashbacks? Dreams? Random bursts of anger or sadness?"

"Yes, all of that."

"So the flashbacks, how bad are they on a scale of one to ten."

"Eleven."

"Understood. How many have you had?"

"Four and one dream."

"What is the main theme in each flashback?"

"They are just the worst memories of my past…except one. One was of me punching Draco Malfoy, but before I got to, he grabbed my wrist and started pulling me away. This happened right after I saw him in Flourish and Botts."

"And the dream?"

"Uhm – the dream was last night, and I dreamt about the day when I had to send my parents away to keep them safe from Voldemort."

"Don't speak his name."

"Oh, I'm sorry. From He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Except this time they caught me at the house and threatened to call the police."

"I see. When have you been getting angry or sad?"

"I don't really know what causes it, but it happens usually when someone wants me to do something, anything."

"Has this happened often?"

"Not really, a few times."

"And are you still able to laugh and joke around with your family and friends?"

"All the time."

"Well, you've made tremendous progress in the last month, Ms. Granger. We were not expecting you to be able to recover like you have."

"I've recovered? Because I still feel horrible."

"Well, we expected you to be in a constant state of depression and having dreams every night, but you told me you can still laugh, and that is quite amazing. So, yes, you have recovered, amazingly. You should expect some anger and the odd flashback, but take a calming drought before you sleep, and you should be fine."

"Thank you so much."

"My pleasure. We're finished here. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

* * *

><p>We arrived back at the house, to two expectant parents looking at us with eager eyes.<p>

"I'm doing great, they said. I should be back to normal soon."

"Hermione, that's fantastic!" cried Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes, Dear. Absolutely lovely." Said Mr. Weasley smiling.

"Come on then, I'll make some tea." Mrs. Weasley said, rushing to the kitchen, with Mr. Weasley following behind.

"Harry and I are going to go upstairs until tea, see you lot later." Ginny winked at me and went upstairs with Harry.

Ron and I sat on the couch and I rested against his chest, listening to him breathe. He kissed my forehead and was rubbing my side lazily with his hand, before I felt everything go black.

_"Their dead. You killed them…and now their dead!" I felt myself scream as tears rolled down my face. I looked up and saw the one man I feared standing in front of me._

_"Yes, **mudblood. **I killed you're parents, the Weasley's, the Order and the-boy-who-wouldn't-die. Now you're alone. I only spared your life, because Fenrir begged for me to let him have his way with you, and then I could kill you."_

_"Please. Please. Kill me now! I don't want to live without them. Please…"_

_"Oh no. You're his now. Fenrir!" Voldemort barked._

_Fenrir Greyback came running in and a smile took over his face, his eyes caressing my body and I felt disgusting._

_"Hermione!"_

* * *

><p>"Hermione! Wake up! Wake up, 'Mione!"<p>

"Ron?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm right here."

I sobbed into his shoulder and he held me on the couch.

"I'm going to take you to bed now, 'Mione."

I whimpered and he took that as a yes. I felt him place me in my bed and try to turn around and leave but I held onto his shirt, looking up at him, my eyes begging him to stay, and he complied.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley."

"Morning Hermione, what are your plans for the day today?"

"I'm going to go to Diagon Alley to buy some new quills and hopefully get a new book from Flourish and Botts."

"Is anyone joining you today?"

"No, I'm going on my own. Just spend a day on my own, get some fresh air."

"Understandable. Be home by dinner?"

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, can you let Gin, Ron and Harry know where I went?"

"Of course, dear."

* * *

><p>After spending a day in Diagon Alley, I headed to Flourish and Botts and bought a new book, excited to start reading when I went home.<p>

"**Mudblood.**"

I sighed, turning around to see Draco Malfoy standing behind me smirking.

"Malfoy. I'd like to head home now, so I'll see you later."

"Oh no you won't. You're coming with me. Petrificus Totalus."

I felt my body go rigid and saw a smirk cross his face before he raised his hand and pain overtook me, darkness came back and laughed in my face before taking me away.

* * *

><p>"Dinner! Ron, has Hermione come home yet?"<p>

"Not that I know of, why did you let her go alone?"

"She needed a day to herself. I'm sure she'll be home soon."

Dinner came and went, and just before they went to bed, an unknown owl tapped on their window.

Ginny went and took the note from the owl, reading it quickly, and collapsing on the floor.

"Gin? What's wrong?" Harry rushed over to her.

"Her – Hermione. And me."

Ron and Harry picked up the note and read it, both of their faces going pale before screaming for Mrs. Weasley.

Your precious **mudblood** will be long gone before you get here, but if you're going to try and come get her, bring something that I would see as equal. Information about what the Order knows about what the Death Eaters are doing.

Only Weaslette may come. Alone.

Yours truly.

They knew only one person who called Ginny – Weaslette.

Malfoy.

* * *

><p><em>I changed this chapter because I had an idea of what I wanted tp do, but once I had uploaded it and re-read it, I didn't like it at all. So here's a shot in the dark! Hope you like it!<em>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. Malfoy Manor once again.

I woke up alone, awkwardly laying on a cold floor. I opened my eyes to see nothing but a small flame far away. I tried to stand but my legs were asleep and my head hurt. I could also feel blood by my lips. I eventually found feeling in them and stood up to walk towards the flame. But brick walls and a wooden door stopped me with only a small hole in it – that's where I could see the flame coming from. Once my eyes adjusted to the darkness I saw the little room I was in and my memories came flooding back. Malfoy had apparated away with me from Flourish and Botts and taken me to an alley where he took the spell off and then beat me. He hit me in the head and punched me in the mouth before knocking me unconscious.

After sitting alone in the cell for what seemed like forever, I heard voices and footsteps and I tried to listen to what they were saying. I could tell one was Malfoy, but I didn't recognize the other voice.

"Well, well. Look who's finally awake." I could hear the smirk in Malfoy's voice, although I couldn't see him from the other side of the door.

"Evening Granger. You remember me, don't you?" The other voice said.

"So-" I cleared my throat. "Sorry, no. Who are you?"

He laughed. "Always polite. It's me, Blaise Zabini? The **other** Slytherin Sex God."

"Mhm." I said, feeling quite awkward, already knowing this boy's reputation.

There was silence.

"Come on Granger. Cooperate and you'll be allowed to go. Don't cooperate…and that's a different story." Malfoy again.

"What do you want to know then, ferret?"

The door flung open and light filled the room. Before I knew it I was on my feet, a hand around my throat and a wand pressed into my stomach.

"Watch what comes out of your mouth. It might just be the last thing you ever say, **mudblood.**"

I grunted, with no air to produce any words. He dropped me to the ground and spat on me.

"Fine. Where am I then?"

"Malfoy Manor, isn't that obvious?" Blaise said with a superior tone in his voice.

"Zabini, shut up." Malfoy sounded mad.

"And what do you want?"

Malfoy turned to look at me again. He slowly circled me, looking me up and down.

"I asked you a question, Malfoy."

"And I heard you, mudblood."

I waited as he continued to look at me. Finally he spoke.

"Information. What the Order knows about the Death Eater plans and what the Order plans to do next. There are a lot of us in hiding still, but we know you are coming after us. Thankfully, because we helped rebuild Hogwarts, my mother and I are in the clear."

"Not until I tell the Ministry or they found out you kidnapped me."

"They'll have to find me if they want to arrest me."

"Malfoy, I thought we were over this. When I saw you in Diagon Alley before, you seemed generally upset about the war, and being a Death Eater and all."

"Have you never heard of acting Granger? I thought you would have, seeing as you're a mudblood."

"Of course I have Malfoy."

He smirked at my bad comeback and pulled Blaise out of the room with him. Before he shut the door, he looked at me and muttered a spell, sending my world black.

* * *

><p>"Ron, calm down! She'll be fine! We'll get her back!"<p>

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT? DO YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO HER? YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

"RONALD! Stop yelling at Harry! He is trying his best!"

"NO GINNY! NO ONE'S DOING ANYTHING AROUND HERE!"

"Actually Ron-"

"NO SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

"Ron."

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"RON!"

"WHAT?"

"I already sent a patronus to Kingsley. He should be here in five minutes to decide what to do."

"I THOU-. Oh. Uhm...then thanks Harry."

"Mhm."

We then heard a knock at the door and Kingsley walked in.

"Sorry, I'm early. I didn't think anyone would mind though...considering."

"Of course not. Sit down, won't you?"

"Thanks Ginny, I will. Let me tell you what we've decided, the Aurors and I. Before we can do anything, we need to see the letter you were sent."

"WHY!"

"Ron, shut it."

"NO, this time I will NOT shut it!"

"You didn't last time either..." Harry said under his breath.

"I'm going to get 'Mione right now! Whether or not any of you are coming! Malfoy sent the letter. He lives at Malfoy Manor. SO I GUESS WE CAN ASSUME THAT'S WHERE SHE IS!"

"We don't know that for sure though Ron."

"DO YOU THINK I CARE, GINEVRA! BECAUSE I DON'T!"

"DON'T YOU DARE USE MY FULL NAME! AND YOU CAN'T GO BECAUSE THEY SAID ONLY I CAN GO!"

"I DON'T CARE!" And with that, he was gone, leaving three shocked faces standing in the living room of an unusual house. Not knowing, the one redhead that just left was in for the worst night of his life.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - Malfoy Manor Once Again

I heard voices once again, hours after I had woken up. This time they were angrier and fiercer and I was more scared.

"Get up mudblood. You're coming with us."

I had no choice but to get up, they had wands and I didn't. It was Malfoy and Zabini again. They led me through countless hallways and doors and after five minutes I had lost track of where we were, but then I saw something familiar. I saw the dining room of Malfoy Manor. The place where I had once been tortured and the one place I never wanted to go again.

"Look familiar Granger? It should. If Aunt Bellatrix was still here, she would appreciate a little reunion in this place."

I didn't say anything, I was so tired and hungry and cold, even if I wanted to talk I couldn't have. Zabini and Malfoy threw me to the ground and called for someone. A house elf appeared, shaking with fear. They told the elf to get Lucius and Fenrir. I knew I was in for it now. After a few minutes of Zabini and Malfoy throwing rude comments my way, Lucius and Fenrir came in. Lucius looked disgusted with me, while Fenrir looked like he saw his next meal.

"Back for some more fun, mudblood? I'm always willing to play a game of cat and mouse." Fenrir's eyes raked over my body while he licked his lips.

Lucius just walked towards me, not saying anything, just looking down his nose at me. He pulled his wand out of his cane, and flicked it at me. Before I knew it, I was suspended in the air, floating and spinning. Slowly, he brought me closer towards him and I felt myself completely unable to move.

"Well, well. Ms. Granger. I see you're back with us once again. Now, I would like some information out of you. Don't worry, I'll kill you either way. But if you tell me, I might just make it a little less painful and might not torture you. But don't get excited, I'm not making any promises."

I tried to open my mouth to speak, but nothing happened. I was frozen.

"Tut tut, mouse. Give us some information about what the Order knows about the remaining Death Eaters." Fenrir was speaking to me now.

"I might just have to have some fun with you first, if you don't wanna tell us what they know."

I was still unable to move.

"Well, if you insist."

* * *

><p>"RON!"<p>

He apparated away before anyone could talk any sense into him.

"Okay, well we can't let Ron go alone. We have to follow him or he'll do something stupid." Harry was finally speaking some sense to the group.

"Harry, we can't just go without any sort of plan."

"Okay, well then I'll make one. Anyone who is over the age of seventeen is allowed to come with us. Good that's everyone. If you don't want to, you can stay behind."

No one spoke.

"Good, that's everyone. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, can you call the right people at the Ministry in the Auror department to meet us at Malfoy Manor?"

"Of course Harry, dear."

"Good, stay here in case anyone comes back. Also, get some healers here and one or two with the Aurors who are going to meet us the Manor. Those will only be for the ones who are too injured to apparate. Everyone else, apparate to Malfor Manor. I think it's too late to petrify anyone. Kill any Death Eaters you come in contact with. If you cant, stupefy them and tie them up. They'll be going right to Azkaban. Once we're there, we'll find a way in, get Hermione, get all the Death Eaters and get out. Clear? Good. Now, I'm going to apparate and if you aren't all there within thirty seconds, I will be incredibly disappointed."

Harry apparated away. Everyone, aside from the Weasley parents, looked at each other and disapparated within five seconds of Harry. No one was getting on his bad side today.

When they arrived, they found no apparation wards up. Someone was expecting guests. They saw Ron running up ahead, and Harry running behind him. Harry sent a spell to trip Ron and barely hit him. When they all got together, they heard Aurors and Healers apparate behind them, made a quick plan, and were on their way. It was time to get Hermione home.

* * *

><p>I lie on the ground. Fenrir was done with me for now, and Lucius had been torturing me off and on, giving Draco and Blaise a chance to try out what they learned in school on me, and they were talented. I had never been in so much pain.<p>

"Mudblood, just tell us what you know, and this will all be over."

"Never."

"Well then, you're asking for more."

I felt fire through my body, scorching my insides and burning me from the inside out. I screamed just as loud as I did those few weeks ago, in the same spot, being tortured by the same family.

I had a sense of deja vu laying there screaming. I even thought I heard someone screaming my name, just like before.

No, someone was screaming my name. The pain stopped, and Fenrir and Lucius looked at each other, then at Draco and Blaise.

"Draco. Are the apparation wards up?"

"No, father. You told me to take them down for our party tonight with all of the other Death Eaters."

"Oh no."

The next minute, Harry, Ron, Kingsley and twelve other people came running through the doors, and spells were immediately flying.

I saw a red head come over to me, and I thought it was Ron. But the hair was too long. It was Ginny.

"Hermione, I'm taking you out of here."

"No, I want Ron."

"He is fighting to keep you safe, but that can only happen if we aren't here."

"I don't want to leave him."

"You'll see him soon, I promise."

"All right."

I felt Ginny's arms around me, and she shut her eyes as we were about to apparate. But we didn't move.

"The apparation wards are up. No one can apparate in or out now. Ginny what do we do!?"

"Go hide, I'm going to fight while asking Harry what to do."

She ran away, but I couldn't move. I was in so much pain, my legs didn't work. I felt two arms around me, picking me up and taking me away.

I turned to look at my savior, but I was met with ice cold eyes and blonde hair.

This was no savior. This was my enemy.


End file.
